Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell having no step between respective elements by changing a connection structure of an electrode and a wire member to be different from that of the related art.
Description of Related Art
Recently, environmentally-friendly vehicles, such as hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and fuel cell vehicles, have been rapidly developed. Together with the development of the environmentally-friendly vehicle, research to apply a solar cell to the environmentally-friendly vehicle is also actively underway.
However, in order to apply the solar cell to an actual vehicle, there are still many problems to be solved. For example, there is an issue in how to connect the solar cell and a wire member, such as an electric wire.
As the wire member, an electric wire, such as a copper conductive wire, of which a cross-section is mainly round, is widely used. In the meantime, the solar cell has a structure, in which elements, such as a solar cell and a substrate, having plane shapes are stacked. Accordingly, when an electrode of the solar cell is connected with the wire member and then the wire member is mounted in a vehicle, a stack structure of the solar cell may have a step by a thickness or a three-dimensional effect of the wire member.
When the stack structure of the solar cell has a step, there may be problems such as the disconnection of the wire member according to a movement of the vehicle, or the separation of each element of the stack structure.
In the related art, research on a method of improving efficiency by changing a connection relation between internal elements of a solar cell has mainly been conducted. However, it is obvious that the aforementioned related art cannot solve the problems.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.